Percy Loves who?
by dinodog123
Summary: Percy decides to become a god, but behind his friends backs. Who will Percy fall for on Olympus? Rated T for future. Not sure what yet, but it might be nessasary.
1. Percy becomes a god?

Percy Jackson: Perthena!

"I give you the gift of being a God." Zeus said in front of me, and my friends. When Zeus said that, Annabeth got that look in her eye that said she was worried. She was chewing her lip in that way that drove me crazy. I couldn't leave her.

But becoming a god, being next to my dad, and family that would be nice too.

"I don't want to be a god." I said, not noticing it.

"You decliner my offer! One that no mortal would dream of giving up!" yelled Zeus.

"Brother, he may just want to think it through. Of what he has now, and what he may loose." my dad said.

"This is a one chance deal. I will offer him some time, for he has done us all a great deed, but he may only have a day's time!" Zeus said, then rubbed the bridge of his nose, realizing he just gave in to my dad

"One day Perceus Jackson. One day." he then waved us away. Can you meet me in the lobby? I want to talk to my dad. I only get so many talks with him." Annabeth nodded, then walked away with a smile, knowing I wouldn't be leaving her, even though I didn't know if

I was or wasn't. When they were going down the elevator, I walked toward my dad's throne; he came down to human size when he saw me coming.

"Hello son. I hope that you welcome the gift, even if you might not take it."

"That's the problem, I can't leave all my friends, but I want to be a god here with you, and the rest of my family. I feel like I belong here, but also on earth.

"That's what you should feel, being a Demi-god. They feel like they belong in two worlds. I want you to sleep on this son. Not many people get time to think upon this. Just remember, you will always start off as a minor god, but the more you prove yourself worthy, the more close you become to getting to be a major god. I hope you make your decision. I must be off though, the seas are a ruff place, and u must keep that reputation." He then left after patting me on the back. I turned around and started walking to the elevator.

I stepped in the elevator, and waited for it to reach the main floor. In that time, I found out they are a great place to think.

'You love annabeth, why would you leave her?'

'Being a god is an amazing thing. You can't miss out on this.'

'Grover would be a mess without me. Who knows how Annabeth would feel.'

'They would survive. You can still talk to Grover and Annabeth over iris.'

'What about camp half blood? It's my home pretty much'

'We won't be a half blood, now will we?'

'What about mom?'

'Give her an iris message after you decided. It's a perfect plan.'

'I don't feel comfortable about leaving everyone though. I haven't

even kissed Annabeth."

'Kiss her before or after you become a god. She won't know you're a god unless you tell her.'

'Stop being reasonable. I can't leave my friends!'

'But you can.' The elevator dinged, and my god self had the final say. What was I going to choose? Friends or family? We walked outside to get onto the camp half-blood bus. We were ping to stay at a hotel, for the decision that Zeus made for me. All i had was until tomorrow when I either move up to Olympus, or back to camp.

I decided to sleep on it. I always had dreams that answer my questions. In the morning I would always know the right choice.

Immediately after we checked in and got to our rooms, I jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

My dream took place on mount Olympus. I looked down to see we weren't over New York anymore. We were over some other city, but I had no idea which one. I then looked straight ahead, and kept walking. I saw the council around in their thrones, all looking at me. I was in the center of the room, and waited for Zeus to start talking.

"Perceus Jackson, god of tidal waves, you will now be presented

with your piece of power. Once given, we will see what you can do with

it, and if you are worthy of major godness."

My dad gave me a nod of encouragement. Athena smiled and blushed, then walked out to go get my piece. She left the room, and then came back with a long harpoon that was fit her size perfectly. It was much taller than me.

She smiled and I smiled back, and took hold of the harpoon, I immediately started to grow. When i was full size, Athena and I were awkwardly close. She smiled, kissed me full on the lips, and then went back to the throne.

"Perceus Jackson, you have proved yourself worthy. We will have a throne made for you by tomorrow. You are now dismissed." my dad smiled then waved me off toward his palace. I walked that way.

I woke up from my dream. I looked at the clock, it was 7:00 and everyone was already ready to go back to Mount Olympus. I knew what I had to choose, but not everyone will like my decision. Especially Annabeth. We got into the bus and headed off to Olympus. When we got there, I turned to my friends.

"Could you guys stay here? I don't want Zeus hurting anyone of you when I decide."

"Sure Percy, I can handle Grover while you're gone." Annabeth smiled and winked. I got out of the bus and went inside. The guard at the desk recognized me.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Zeus asked me if I wanted to become a god, then gave me time think about it. My time is up, so if I could go up, that would he great." I told him.

He got wide eyed, and gave me the key to go up. I went to the elevator in the back, and put the key in. The Olympus button came up, and I pressed it. When I got to the top, I took a breath, and stepped out. The council was sitting there, waiting for me to come in.

Zeus was the first to see me.

"The young hero is here! He didn't bring his friends up I see.

Scared I was going to hurt then?" he asked, putting humor in his voice, which I have never heard before.

"I didn't want them to know what I picked." I replied.

"So I suppose you have picked to become a god?" my dad asked

"I did." I said, turning to my dad

"Wonderful! Your dad will go through with the process, the rest of us, will go on with our normal business."

All of the gods left, but my dad and Athena. It was especially

weird, thinking of my dream last night

"Athena, you are supposed to leave." my dad said

"I want to watch this. I've never seen the initiation, and want to. Please, keep going." she said waving at us. She then got on a look of examination. My dad rolled his eyes, and came up to me, in his huge natural form.

"Son, I wish to show you Olympus in our many stages." he said, then picked me up. Have you ever felt really puny, like some one could just put you in their palms? Well, that is exactly how I felt. I was standing in my dad's palm, when a rush of energy came through me. My vision suddenly changed and I was looking over ancient Greece, then Rome, then France, then New York. There where stages of destruction, and rebuilding. There were stages of beauty, and horridness. Some I can't describe. When it was over I came back to my original thoughts.

"You have seen Olympus in its best and worse of times. I want you to look through these again, and pick your favorite time."

The images cane through me again, but more slowly. I picked my favorite place, and came back to my senses.

"What have you picked?" he asked.

"I have picked the present." I answered, sounding wise.

"You have picked well Perceus. I will now grant you the power

you need to become a god." he set me down, and I stood there. "Picture the River Styx. This will be very similar. You will not need to find an area of weakness." he warned me, I saw Athena, still examining me and my dad. When I looked to my dad again, a burning feeling went through me.

It was just like the River Styx, I kept getting flashbacks of all of my friends, and my mom and dad. I had some of memories of Athena for some reason, and then it was over. I opened my eyes, and I was face to face with my dad.

"Why did you come back down to my size?" I asked him, puzzled.

"I didn't, you did." he said, smiling. "Now there are many responsibilities with being a god, even a minor one. You can't use your strength on any mortals, you may not let a mortal know you're a god, unless very close to, or they must know, and you shall never use your powers unless needed. That is all you must know. Let me show you around Olympus." he told me. I was barely getting it, for I knew, that I was a god, and I could feel it to.

I looked over at Athena. She was studying me. "Poseidon, can I show Percy around?" she asked. I was shocked, why would Athena want anything to do with a son of Poseidon?

"Well sure. I don't see why not. Well, Ill be at my side of the Pantheon." he said then poofed away. I looked at Athena, and gulped.


	2. Percthena forever?

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson. ='(. Here to tell you the truth is the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Rachel: Its true, and she's pretty upset about it. (pauses and gets wide-eyed)

_One shall move forward,_

_The one that is true,_

_She will prevail with a gift, _

_But be punished one day, by one she calls friend_

(waking up) What just happened?

Angel: Prophicey

Rachel: Oh, sorry. Well, you don't own Percy Jackson. On with the story!

**Athena POV**

I watched Percy turn into a god, then, for some reason, blurted out, "Can I show him around?"

"Well sure, I don't see why not. Well, I'll be on my side of the Pantheon." He then left, leaving me and Percy alone. He gulped, and walked over to me.

"So, uh, what are you going to show me first?" He asked, not making eye contact. I could see why Annabeth liked him. He was better as a god. His brown hair was perfectly messed up, his eyes were glistening just right underneath the sunlight.

Wait, what was I thinking? He was my daughters boyfriend, not to mention my enimies son. Its just wrong, but there was just something about him.

I shook it off, and started walking toward Zues's room. "Follow me. Don't touch anything unless the god or goddess is there and gives you permission. You touch, your out. Its not hard to take away immortality."

"So where are we going?" He asked

"Zues's place to start off, then Posiedon, then we will just go in order of which we pass. Some tips, if you don't want to fall immensely in love with Aphrodite, don't even look at her place, if you want to live, don't touch Ares's or Zues's place. If you don't want to catch on fire, don't touch Apollo's place, and if you don't want to get mauled by animals, and struck through by arrows, dont touch Artemis's place. Any one else you worried about?" I asked. He muttered something

"When you are in the presence of the god in Olymups, you do not mutter. What did you say?" I asked, trying to act scary.

"I said you. What would you do to me?" He asked. I was shocked. I wouldn't hurt him. I was going to give him permission to go in.

"You are friends with my daughter. I couldn't do that to her." I told him, then strode back off to Zues's place, he had to run to catch up to me, and keep in pace with mine. When we got to Zues's place, Percy was out of breath.

"Don't touch. Zues would kill you if you did. Now lets go to your dad's, and no stalling, because your friends are worried, and are going to want to come up soon." He quickly turned his attention to me, and was ready for me to show him the next stop. We continued fast through the different monuments, until we got to mine.

"I want to show you inside mine. All look alike, but are decorated differently. Almost all of my family has a spell to hurt those who touch it without permission. I am the only one who doesn't, in case one of my sons or daughters want to visit." I walked in, and he scurried behind.

"I should probably get back to my friends," he started. I didn't know what over came me, but all of a sudden, my lips where on his. He didn't pull back, but he didn't push forward either. He just stood there, shocked. I broke away, stared at him, then ran through my open door, cursing myself in greek. When I got to my chair in the middle for reading, I snuck a look outside. Percy was just standing there, looking in, with a confused look on his face. He then looked at me, then turned around to leave.

I felt a pull to run after him, but stayed in my chair and thought. What I thought wasn't about how the kiss was, but where. I was thinking about how when one kisses another on a sacred place, they are bound for life. When its my sacred place, what would that mean?

I stayed in my house, and put a spell up, so nobody, not even Zues could enter. If they put one foot on my steps, the greek army carved into my house, would come aliv. They are immortal too, and when done with their job, go back into the wall.

**Percy POV:**

I left Athens confused. I had no idea what happened. One second I was telling her I should go, and then next she was kissing me. She then ran in her house, leaving me extremely confused. I almost forgot I was a god in normal form when I got to the elevator, and had to shrink back down. In the elevator, I tried to forget the kiss but I couldn't. One, it was my first kiss ever, and two, it was with Annabeths mom. When I didn't think about that, it seemed fine, but when I did think about that, it felt very wrong.

When I reached the bottom, I shook it off, and sent Grover a mental message.

_Hey Grover, don't tell any one this, I mean it._ I waited for his response.

'_Course. What's up?_

_I decided to become a god._

_WHAT!_

_I decided to become a god. I'm coming down in the elevator now as one. I wanted you to know ahead so you wouldn't scream it when you saw me, but there is something else._

_What?_

_Well, Athena decided to show me around Olypmus for some reason, and when we got to her place, she kissed me on her front steps. _

_She did what?_

_She kissed me on her front steps._

_This is bad Percy. Really bad. I got to go though, Annabeth is wondering why I'm muttering with my eyes closed._

I left Grover be. I didn't know why this was bad. It didn't feel bad. The elevator dinged and I walked out. I felt strong and powerful in the mortal world. Everyone seemed so weak. I walked to the guard, threw him the key and walked out to the bus. While I was walking out, almost every girl who saw me, was giggling, and whispering to their friends.

I got to the bus, and got on. Annabeth swore under her breath, and Grover was looking around nervously. Rachel got up and shook hands with me.

"I know Percy. The Oracle knows all. I wont tell Annabeth, but you should." She whispered so only I could here. It was almost a threat. She sat down. I sat down next to Annabeth.

"Looks like they gave you a makeover. Did Aphrodite get to you?" She asked, laughing at her own joke.

"No. I think we all look like this when we come out of Olympus." I said back.

"So what took so long?" She asked, serious now,

"My dad wanted me to change my mind so he gave me a tour." I told her, half of that was true. The tour part at least, my dad, and change my mind was a lie. Annabeth didn't argue. I would give myself a day to wait for my house to be built, by then, I hoped I had kissed Annabeth already. I decided to do it on the beach. We got back to Camp Half-blood about two hours later. I took hold of Annabeths hand, and walked her toward the beach. She didn't resist, just looked at Rachel, and gave her a thumbs-ups. When we got to the beach, I called a picnic when she wasn't looking. I quickly sat down, and pretended like I just finished setting it up.

"Where did you get that?" She asked with a smile

"My cabin. Its right there, so I quickly ran in and got it." I smiled back, and invited her to sit. She sat next to me, and leaned against me. I put my arm around her, and we watched the sunset, while eating a pp&j sandwich. We finished the picnic with mint chocolate ice cream, her favorite.

When we were done, she strated cleaning up. I helped her, and purposely had our hands meet to pick something up. When I started petting it with my thumb she looked up in surprise. I looked up to and smiled. I brought our lips together. Her lips moved with mine, and soon, I was carrying her in my cabin.

The experience would have been better, if I wasn't comparing almost every kiss of Annabeths, to Athena's. In the morning, I tried to wake up Annabeth, but she was out cold. So I dressed myself, then her. I picked her up, and brought her to her own cabin. It was about four in the morning, so no one was up yet. I went inside, and carefully put Annabeth on her bunk, so I wouldn't wake the other campers. I quickly wrote a note and stuck it to Annabeths desk.

It said: _Dear Annabeth,_

_ I have to go. You won't see me again, or at least at camp. Don't bother looking in my cabin, or thinking this is a dream, because its not. It's not your fault, there is just something I need to do. I'm sorry, _

_ Percy. _

I went outside to my cabin, and went to the fountain. I pulled a golden drachma out of my pocket, and threw it in.

"Take my offering, goddess Iris. Sally Jackson." I said, and waited for my mom to show up. She was in the living room alone. I heard the shower going.

"Mom!" I yelled, she looked over at me and ran over.

"Percy! You okay?" She asked worridly

"Yeah, I'm fine.I just wanted to tell you something important."

"What is it?" She asked, still had a worried tone in her voice.

"I decided to become a god, but Annabeth doesn't know. I came out of Olympus yesterday as one, and lied to her. I don't know how to tell her."

"Percy, you should have told her." My mom said, now disappointed

"She would have killed me, or at least tried! Grover and Rachel know. I told Grover, but Rachel is the oracle, so she knew."

"Now she's going to try to kill you when she does find out!"

"I have to go back to Olympus today, so she wont see me."

"Percy. Tell her."

"She's asleep right now. I can't. I'll send her an iris message. I have to go though mom, I don't want to keep the gods waiting." I then closed the message.

I walked over to the forest.

"Grover!" I whispered loudly. I knew the wood nymphs would carry on the massage till Grover got it. Within a few minutes Grover was running through the forest toward me.

"Yeah?" He asked, obviously a little scared of me since I was a god.

"Can you tell Annabeth I'm a god? I have to get to Olypmus, and she's out cold. If you cant, can you get Rachel to?"

"Of course." He said almost saluting

"Grover, I'm the same guy, I'm just a god now. You don't have to be scared of me."

"Ok. Sorry, when ever I talk to a god, I always get scared their going to kill me."

"Grover, you're my best friend, why would I kill you? Oh, and why is me kissing Athena a bad thing?"

"You kissed her on her sacred place. The myth is, when you kiss someone on a sacred place, your bound for life. I don't know what happens if its on _their _sacred place. "

"Wait, so me and Athena are bound for life?" I asked, getting worried.

"Yeah, its even stronger than our bound."

"Crap!" I yelled, louder than it should have been. The wood nymphs giggled. I turned around and saw Chiron behind me.

"Percy, may you please try to contact Athena, like you do with Grover? I would like to see if this is true." He said.

"I can try."

_Athena? _I sent to her, picture her in my mind.

_Percy? What are you doing in my head? _

**Rachel: Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuh.**

**Angel: Nice sound effects.**

**Rachel: I know, right?**

**Angel: So how was it threatening new god, Percy Jackson? (Asks Rachel in an interviewer voice)**

**Rachel: Uhhhh, this is just a fanfiction, so I didn't really get to. It would have been really fun though.**

**Angel: You are correct! You get $1,000,000,000!**

**Rachel: Really! (Rachel ask's jumping up and down)  
**

**Angel: No, but I can give you a bent paperclip!**

**Rachel: Cool. I can make something cool with this.**

**Angel: Do you have anything to say to the viewers?**

**Rachel: (admiring paper clip) Oh, yeah, uhh, review. (still admiring paper clip)**

**Angel: You heard it here folks, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the famous oracle, says review. That probably means something. If not, I'll get Percy to send the gods after you! (JK! Maybe…)**


	3. I'm going to kill Aphrodite

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, still don't own PJO. If you do, PM or review the story to let me know. Ill want to negotiate a price for rights! ;) Oh, and Percy Jackson has a public service announcement for everyone.**

**Percy: Help animals in need buy going to your local animal shelter, and adopting, or donating money. Who could say no to a little puppy or kitten?**

**Angel: That was random, but now I have to make a disclaimer to all animal shelters. I do not own any animal shelter.**

**Percy: Do you remember when that lady and her Chihuahua attacked me, that lady was abusing her dog, and putting it in a rink with humans, stop animal abuse, and donate.**

**Angel: I don't own anything that he is saying. Let's go on with the story before he starts talking about polar bears.**

**Percy: Save polar bears by saving the planet, recycle instead of-**

**Angel: Ok Percy! We'll do that! Weirdo (Angel whispers under her breath.)**

**Angel: Hey, it will take me a while to update, because just today in gym, tripped over my friend, and broke my wrist. Sorry if it takes an uper-duper long time to update. =( **

**Athena POV**:

_Athena? _The thought came into my head like charging rhino's. One minute I'm hearing my soldiers attack Apollo, and the next I hear Percy's voice in my head.

_Percy? What are you doing in my head!_

_Chiron wanted to see if I could do this. I can obviously._

_Wait, who else knows about… it? _I was kind of scared to mention it.

_Only me, Grover, and Chiron. I don't know how Chiron found out. _

_Okay. Are you coming back to Olympus soon?_

_Yeah. Once this is done. Is my place done yet?_

_Yes. We are gods; we got it done when you were becoming a god. Zeus just wanted you out for a little bit so he could come up with a way to avoid you._

_Okay, well I should go. I'll see you on Olympus._

_Bye._

Well, my theory was correct, we are bound for life. I'm not sure why I felt connected to him before that. I wonder if Annabeth knew that he was a god. If she doesn't I'm going to kill him for not being honest.

I decided to read one of my few romance novels. My favorite is "Romeo and Juliet" I read through it in about an hour, just like a teenager with "Junie B. Jones". By the time I was done, I heard my Greek army going after someone, then Percy's unmistakable scream. I chuckled, and then snapped my fingers to call off the curse. Percy walked in.

"I thought you didn't have a spell on your place?" He asked, brushing his shirt off.

"I didn't want anyone bothering me. I forgot about it. Sorry."

"Ok, well, what's up?" He asked, obviously not sure what to say.

"Just reading Romeo and Juliet. Not that interesting."

"I thought you would read something in the battle strategies."

"I pretty much wrote all of them, or at least had my kids write them. I know almost every word to all of them."

"Ok. So I'm going to go check out my place. Wanna come?" He asked, not sure what else to say.

"I think I'm just going to hang around here." I said.

"Oh. Okay. Well if you need me, I'll be there." He said disappointingly, and then started walking away.

"Eh, what the heck, why not?" I said, and leaped up, and ran to him. We walked almost all the way down the road, where the minor gods and goddess's were, and since he is the latest to join, he was all the way at the end of the street. It all looked the same, the houses where just a bit smaller.

"So this is it." He said.

It looked like his dad's but much smaller, and less detailed. It was blue, and had waves carved on the walls, a pond in the middle, a pool in the corner, there was a flat screen T.V over a fireplace on the other side of the room. There was a couch, and two chairs around it, all have a greenish blue fabric.

"It's nice. Certainly not as big as mine, but it's cozy."

"Sure. So is this the only room, or is there some other ones that branch out?"

"Only room." I replied easily.

"No bathroom? No bedroom? No guest bedroom? No kitchen?" He asked, in utter shock.

"No. You don't go to the bathroom, sleep, or eat, unless you really want to. If you have a guest, they can sleep on the couch, but unless they are really close, you can't have mortals up here."

"Ok then. Well, I'll let the place sink in. You can come in if you want."

"Ok. Can I just run home to get a swimsuit? I want to try out the pool."

"Cant you just zap one on? You are a goddess right?" He said, teasing me.

"No, when you zap clothes on, there is always a split second that your naked. With god eyes, its easy to tell." I said, feeling my cheeks burning. He just flashed into his swimsuit.

"Ok then. Well, probably not the best idea to have just flashed into my swimsuit."

"Well. Good thing I wasn't looking down there." I blushed. I realized when I saw the glow starting to come, I _was _looking there. "I'm going to go get my swimsuit. Be right back." I ran out, knowing my whole face was going to get red. I couldn't believe I looked! What was going on with me! I just then figured it out.

I marched right to Aphrodite's temple and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard her sing. I marched in, almost knocking down the door.

"What are you doing to me and Percy!" I yelled, most likely all of Olympus heard.

"Why Athena, I don't know what you r talking about." She said clearly acting. She then giggled, and skipped around.

"I want you to stop. Right now."

"Athena darling. I havnt done anything since the kiss on your temple footsteps. Since then, its been all you and him. I might give a little shove once in a while, but only a little one."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked harshly.

"Why, Athena, honey, Apollo told me that one day, you and Percy are going to be married. You will be very happy."

"Wait, we are going to get married!"

"Oh, and the best part, you'll have a little goddess too! She's going to be so cute!" I stared blankly at her. Not sure of my next move. That never happens.

**Angel: Hey, I am SSSSOOOOO sorry that it took so long! I had my cast, then I just got it off! School is so stupid. Deriving me of my fanfiction. Damn you school!**

**Percy: Save the little engine who could!**

**Angel: Where the hell did you get that from! (Review!) **


	4. Oh God

**Angel: Hey guys, me here. Do you guys know the buried life? If you do, I want you to try and figure out their contact. I need to help a friend, and I want to be able to contact them. Leave a message if you know anything. THANKS! Now here's Thalia with today's announcement. **

**Thalia: Hey guys, so Angel here doesn't want to say that she doesn't own Percy Jackson herself, so she gets other people to do her dirty work. Thank you Angel! (punches the nearest table to bits.)**

**Angel: Thalia, remember what your anger management therapist said.**

**Thalia: Which one? They all told me to forget the old one, and take their advice.**

**Angel: Forgot you made most of them disappear.**

**Thalia: I don't know what you're talking about. (Cross's her arms and looks away.) Humph!**

**Angel: She made one drop of the face of the earth, literally, made Zeus and Poseidon sweep him up with winds, literally of the face of the earth.**

**Thalia: I did not!**

**Angel: Hurry up with the story before I get sent to Siberia!**

**Thalia: SHUT UP!**

**Angel: Not in the box!**

Athena POV

"We are going to have a kid!" I yelled, outraged, maybe a little too loud.

"No, just joking. Funny reaction though. I did not lie about the other one though. You two are just made for each other. I can see your wedding now." She stared into the sky.

"Shut up! I don't want you to picture my wedding day. Please. You're SO embarrassing!"

"The most important day of your life. You march up the aisle, Poseidon by your side, you see Percy in his dashing toga. Perfect. I'm going to start planning right now!"

"Oh no you don't! You come back here!' I yelled as she started hopping away, unable to hear me. I plodded out of there, extremely upset. Why does she have to do this to me, after what I did for her? She should be leaving my love life alone. She bothers me so much.

"Hey Athena, what's the shiz?" I heard from behind me.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you tell Aphrodite about my future?" I yelled at Apollo

"She is the love goddess right? She'd figure it out any way, might as well do it the easy way."

"Or, you could do it the easy way. Who are you more afraid of, her, or me?" I scowled, getting in his face.

"You, but she is so pretty."

"Oh shut up. You are just as messed up as her. I'll get revenge n you two. Just you wait."

I stormed off. Let him be afraid. I went down to Percy's house no idea why I went there instead of my own house. He was just leaving as I could get there.

"Hey, where are you going!" I shouted at him."

"No where. What are you doing here!" He yelled acting a bit shifty.

"I don't know. I just came."

"Where's your swim suit? You can go in and change. I'm going to run a quick errand."

"Oh. Ok. Well since you aren't going to be in there, I guess I'll quickly change in there. I'll see you in there in a little bit. See you."

"Yup. Bye." He then hurried off to the elevator. I saw him walk in, and the doors close. I walked into his place, and changed on the way into the pool. I stepped in, and started to swim laps. I did a few laps, then stopped, I went under, and relaxed. I could hold my breathe, being a god, so I could live forever down there. I prefer land, but underwater, I could live there.

I heard a voice over head, and started to swim up. My head came up, and I saw Percy looking around. I splashed him and waited for him to realize I was there. He smiled down, then motioned his hand to tell me he's going to change. I went under, and wwaited. I saw the splash' and swam deeper. His pool was about 30-40 feet deep.

He followed me, smiling. I got to the bottom, and stood there. He reached the bottom, then I started to run around the bottom, but being a god of the water, he caught up, and tackled me down. We where laughing under the water, sending up hundreds of bubbles. We eventually got our normal selves back, then sat at the bottom of the pool. We where having a conversation in our heads.

"So how was your swim earlier?"

"Fine. Better that you're here. Not fun when your alone."

"No joke. So where'd you go to?"

"You'll see. Before that, we need to go on a few dates. So how about tonight? I made reservations at Liguinis."

"Nice. Must have cost you a lot."

"Yeah, kinda. I just wanted to take you on a few sates, nobody said gods cant date."

"That is true. What time?"

"A few minutes. Lets go. We should get ready."

"True. I guess that we should start going. Lets go." We swam up, and then I went behind the couch, and quickly changed into my silver dress. My hair was all curled, and just the way I wanted it. I had little make up on. I stood up, to see Percy in a suit.

"Well, are you going to escort me out?" I asked in a flirty voice.

"Of course." He held out his elbow, and I hooked my arm underneath. We walked out, and transported to behind the restaurant. We walked around front, to have all the mortals staring at s. The guys where drooling over me, and girls swooning over Percy.

We walked in, and I sat down, to have Percy go up to the pedestal to tell them our name. He walked back, grabbed my hand, and walked to our table. I sat down, and took the menu. I saw lobster, and ordered that. Percy got buttered noodles.

"Great waste of money just getting buttered noodles."

"I'm trying to save money from that lobster you ordered."

"You can make money with just holding your hand out. Its simple" I held out my hand, and a ten dollar bill came out.

"Didn't know that. So can I ask a question?"

"Of course. What is it?" He came out of his chair, and stood up. He got on a knee, and he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Your not going to ask me that? You are! Oh my gosh!"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom, I know I only have known you for a year or two, some of the time, not dating, but I cant get you off my mind. We have a special conection, and you know it. Athena, will you please marry me?"


	5. The Answer

**Angel: Hey guys, I called the pet control because the FBI couldn't control her. Pet control tranquilized her. She eventually fell asleep. So now, in her absence, I got Apollo to come.**

**Apollo: Hey, Angel doesn't own Percy Jackson. I feel a poem coming on!**

**Angel: No you don't!**

**Apollo: **_**Angel gets us to say she doesn't own us**_

_** Then puts us away**_

_** She likes to stop us**_

_** Then get some one else to replace.**_

**How'd you like my poem?**

**Angel: That wasn't a poem. That was you talking in beat of nothing.**

**Apollo: What do you mean that wasn't a poem! I couldn't have lost my poem! It can't be gone! It can't be!**

**Angel: How about you go home and work on that.**

**Apollo: Good idea. (Apollo disappears)**

**Angel: Thank the gods.**

**Apollo: You're welcome! (Voice echoes)**

**Angel: Get out of my head! Agh! Just start the story!**

Athena POV:

"Will you marry me?" Percy asked, leaving my mind blank.

"An answer please. Or else this is just a little weird." He said, looking around the restaurant. Everyone was looking at us. Waiting for my answer. They probably wanted me to say yes.

"Still there? Athena?" Percy said, trying to get into my center vision.

"Sorry, mind went blank."

"So what's your answer?"

"Yes." I said, sighing with a smile. I was glad he was mine. I know this was only our real first date, but with the connection, I know I had to say yes. The restaurant cheered, except for a few sad girls and boys. He stood up, and pulled me into a hug. I was about to start crying. We broke apart and just looked at each other. My eyes where getting watery and I was smiling. He was just smiling.

We kissed then. It was only the second kiss we shared, but it felt like no other I could have ever shared. When we broke apart, I was light headed. He took the ring out of the box, and slid it on my ring finger. By then I was crying.

Percy POV:

I did it. I proposed to Athena. I was going to do it later, but when I started, I couldn't stop. It just flowed out naturally. Its was one of he hardest, yet easiest thing I have ever done. I looked across the table to see Athena waving her hand at herself, like she was trying to cool herself off. Her face was becoming red, and her eyes where filling with tears. I was so happy. I just asked to marry one of the most beautiful goddesses on Olympus.

I had to be honest, I didn't think of what dad or Zeus would say. I guess that that would just have to wait. Right now it was me and Athena.

"So who's going to plan the wedding?" I asked, she got a look on her face that looked like she just realized something.

"Aphrodite." She said, not realizing she said it out loud.

"What? Aphrodite is planning the wedding?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Earlier she said that Apollo told her that we where going to get married, so she then skipped off to go plan. I didn't think she was being serious. Well, we don't need to pay her. She'll have fun with that."

"So Aphrodite and Apollo know?"

"That means probably everyone knows. God, what's dad going to do? This isn't going to be good."

"I thought the same thing, and then I told myself that tonight is just about us. Nobody else. Just us."

"Your right," She paused and looked at the door, "or not."

I turned around to see three people who where to familiar for my liking, walk in. It was Annabeth and Grover, followed by Chiron in his wheel chair.

**Angel: Sorry for the short chapter, I needed that to come up, and didn't have anything else for them to do in the restaurant, so why not have Annabeth walk in! **

**Annabeth: Why did you have me walk in on my ex-boyfriend and mom on a date!**

**Angel: I just wanted an unexpected plot twist! Didn't expect that, did you?**

**Annabeth: That's what unexpected means! I'm going to go get Thalia out of the insane asylum, and when she's out, your going to pay!**


	6. Annabeths little problem

**Angel: Well now that Apollo is working on his poetry, I decided to bring in some one special**

**Zeus: How dare you introduce me as "Someone Special" I should be introduced as "Zeus the father of the sky and ruler of all the gods!"**

**Angel: I am sorry Zeus, please proceed with what you where going to say. (I say with my head bowed down)**

**Zeus: Now that's more like it. But Angel here would like to remind all of the mortals and maybe Demi-gods that she does not own Percy Jackson. She will never own it either.**

**Angel: You don't know that! How would you know that! I very well could! And you know what else I have to say! I think- (stops and opens eyes wide)**

**Zeus: I will let that slide this time, but watch your words missy.**

Athena POV:

I saw Percy's eyes go a bit wide with fear and surprise. His eyes where aimed just behind my shoulder. I looked around still with a smile on my face, just to see Chiron, Percy's friend Grover, and my daughter. My smile faltered, but when Grover saw us, I had to smile again. I waved them over.

"Why'd you wave them over here, we could have snuck out before they saw us." I heard Percy breath so only I could hear.

"I called them over so they wouldn't be suspicious of us if they caught us. Well, at least Annabeth. She does know your a god right?" Percy didnt answer. "Right?" I said a bit louder, even though I knew the answer. Still no answer. I do have to say i was mad at Percy for not telling Annabeth, but that could be figured out after dinner through Iris messages.

"Hey Percy!" Grover said when they reached the table. Chiron bowed his head to both of us and quietly said hello, but Annabeth just kept her head away from Percy. She greeted me warmly though.

"Hello mother." She said to me.

"Hello Annabeth. How has your day been?"

"Its been ok, not the best day I've had, but I've been through worse." She quickly glanced at Percy, then smiled back to me. "But what has brought you here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question." Percy replied for me.

"Oh, hello Percy. Enjoying being a god?" She asked sourly.

"Yes in fact. I have, I would invite you up to see my temple, but I'm not sure if you want to or not."

"It would be an honor to be invited into your temple." She replied without directly looking at him, more looking down at the floor looking in my general direction. "But neither of you answered my question of why your here."

"I just decided to welcome Percy to Olympus by buying him some dinner. Why are you down here?" I replied back calmly and warmly, trying not to give anything away.

"We decided to come down to Olympus for a night to see how Percy was doing, and came to dinner here."

"Ok. Well I'm doing fine. I really think that we should finish up here Athena." Percy said quickly

"I want to sit here and finish my dinner at my own pace. If that's ok with you' but I really must insist that you three go and find your own table, for we do not want to mess up the waiter with checks."

"Yes of course. We will go find another table." Chiron said, then bowed his head and rolled away in his wheelchair. Grover followed, but Annabeth stayed behind a few seconds eyeing Athena's hand, then shook her head and ran to catch up with the other two.

"Do you think Annabeth noticed the ring?" Percy asked quickly.

"Of course she did, this thing is a rock. She probably only shook it off because I have so many nice pieces of jewelry." I said back, trying to make my voice not sound worried, but inside I was. I knew I would have to face this over Iris talking to Annabeth tonight.

Percy POV:

Annabeth must be so pissed at me, we shared an amazing kiss on her standard and more, only to find out I left her to become a god and marry her mom. I'm sure I will have to talk to her tonight someway or another through Iris. I wonder if Athena is going to try to cover it up or not.

"Athena, are you going to try and cover up that we are engaged, or just tell everyone when we get back?"

"I'm sure some people will automatically know like Aphrodite, but others wont, so we'll just let it spread how it would. With Annabeth, I think we should tell her tonight. She might already know."

After that our dinner was normal, just like any mortal would have there first date. We left hand in hand, and I could feel Annabeths stare behind us, but I continued walking. When we got to the top of Olympus, I walked her back to her own temple, kissed her goodbye, then started walking towards my own temple, filled with water in which Annabeth could contact me. This wont be good. I quickly changed into a bathing suit and i dived in the water. Shortly after, Annabeths image began to come. I climbed to the surface and climbed out.

"PERCY JACKSON! HOW COULD YOU! YOU BECOME A GOD, THEN TAKE MY MOM OUT FOR A DATE! She's MY MOM! It's just weird that you decided to go out with her! Why not Aphrodite, or even try Artemis, but why my mom?" She was screaming almost the whole time, but got quiet at the last four words.

"Annabeth, I know your mad, but let me explain. I stayed back to talk to my dad that day, because I wanted to become a god. He told me to sleep on it. That night I had a dream that I was going to become a main god, up there next to my dad. So i decided that the dream meant I should become a god, so I did. Athena watched my father turn my into a god, then offered to show me around Olympus as a god. My father said it was all right and left. When we got back to her temple, I was going to go back down to you guys, but at the top of the steps, she kissed me. She then walked into the back of her temple, and I left. Grover told me later that kissing someone on sacred ground bounds them for life. So I went out and bought her an expensive piece of jewelry. You can probably guess which, and gave it to her tonight." I said, now I was waiting for her response, but it didnt come so I kept explaining; "now me and Athena are going to get married. Nobody know yet, nobody but Athena, you, and I. Soon Aphrodite when she next sees Athena. She's already started planning the wedding" I then stopped there because I started going back on my date with Athena speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Percy, why did you kiss me that night on the beach, why did you lead me back to your cabin? Why? Were you trying to mess with me?" She asked I could see the tears coming up in her eyes.

"No Annabeth, after I turned into a god, I realized that I never kissed you before then, so I felt as a good bye gift I would, but I never meant for it to go that far."

"What where you thinking while kissing me Percy? And don't lie to me."

"I was thinking about Athena." I replied. Annabeth sighed and rubbed her eyes "I'm sorry Annabeth, but I'm now officially breaking up with you. Goodnight" And with that, I cancelled the Iris message and jumped back into the pool to clear my mind.

**Angel: Wow, that a bit dramatic. Jeez Annabeth, who knew you could be such a drama queen.**

**Annabeth: I am not a drama queen. Now shut up.**

**Angel: Whatever you say drama mama. (Says while turning to go run and hide from Annabeth)**

**Annabeth: When I get my hands on you…!**

**Angel: Don't worry! I'll get someone less dramatic to talk to you next time! (Yells while laughing and running)**

**Annabeth: I AM NOT DRAMATIC!**


End file.
